TwentySix Themes
by DetectiveConanFan13
Summary: Twenty-six Chapters, each with their own story, with a prompt with one letter of the alphabet. All of them will be either KaiShin or ShinRan. Rating for later chapters. This Chapter: KaiShin: Hate
1. ShinRan: Abstract Angel

_Conan-kun._ After everything had been spilled, that was his nickname. Whenever she used it in public, she got a few weird glances. You could tell what they were thinking. _'Wasn't Conan-kun that kid who used to live with her?'_ They then would look at him. _'Isn't that Kudo Shinichi?'_

They never asked though and so they were left to wonder what he done to get that nickname. He would smirk. Even if he told them, he bet they wouldn't believe him. After all, him being sweet, innocent Conan-kun? Not likely.

He had given her his own nickname. He didn't use it too often but it got far less glances even when he did use it. When he used his nickname for her, the people looking were thinking more along the lines of, _'Isn't young love sweet?'_

She had given him parameters for her nickname.

It had to carry a meaning of all they had been through.

It couldn't be common like 'Honey' or 'Dear'. Those showed nothing about how much he cared.

It couldn't be three or more words. She didn't even like two but he had persuaded her.

It couldn't be in a reference to Sherlock Holmes. There had been no debate on that one.

It couldn't use her name.

It _definitely_ couldn't be any type of alcohol. Shinichi had passionately agreed. Even though it was supposed to be a reminder, it didn't have to be that close to it.

Shinichi had thought for a while on it. The parameters weren't the problem. He would've been inside them anyways. He wanted it to really mean something. That was when he had remembered their trip to New York. The trip she had forgotten and had had to relive because she had passed out in a restaurant right after the completion of a case.

He smiled.

He knew neither of them were perfect. Far from it. They had been through too much to come out without bumps and bruises. That was why he had adjusted it a little.

The day he had told her it, she smiled and said she loved it.

From that day on, she was his abstract angel.

_**A/N: Beta-ed by the amazing Sakura Sango!**_

_**I kind of like this one. My favorite so far is R or U though. **_

_**This one spawned from my indecisiveness. I couldn't decide whether to use Abstract or Angel so I just used both.**_

_**If you don't get what I am doing, I am making a ShinichiXSomeone (Ran or Kaito, Mostly Kaito Probably) story for every letter of the alphabet. I'll label each chapter with the couple that it has inside and the name of the chapter. They are probably all going to be one-shots though I may make other stories to elaborate if I feel like it.**_

_**Anyways, I made a list of all of my words and then I just let plot bunnies come from them. It is interesting to see where my stories will lead me…**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**~J. DCF**_


	2. ShinRan: Blizzard

It was just her luck.

She was the only one whose boyfriend was _out_ of the cabin when the snowstorm strikes. At least if he was there, she wouldn't be so bored…

Or so scared.

Of course the lights went out. The thing was, with her fear of ghosts, Shinichi off on a murder case (like always) and her being alone in the dark… Let's just say she was freaked out when she heard the pounding on the door.

'_Stop being such a scaredy-cat and answer the door. Ghosts don't knock!'_ Ran thought to herself.

When she had finally gathered up the courage to open it, the fact the figure was at least a head taller than her did not do anything to allay her fears. Neither did the voice of the figure.

"Ra-" the figure began in a slightly raspy voice that sounded as though the man, for the gender was unmistakable now, had been out in the cold for a while.

Ran screamed and, being the karate champion that she is, she kicked the man in the stomach. She heard a grunt and then he fell on the ground at her feet. That was the first time she could actually see him because his face had just came into the candlelight. She felt like an idiot.

It was _Shinichi._

Of course it was. Who else would come to their cabin and know her name, for that was what he was trying to say earlier? He spoke up.

"Next time, can we go with a '_Shinichi!_' and maybe a kiss on the check like a normal couple?" he asked in a slightly pained voice.

"But Shinichi, we aren't a normal couple. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Maybe you wouldn't but you aren't the one who just got kicked in the stomach," he grumbled while getting up.

"Shinichi, if we were a normal couple, you wouldn't have been Conan, I wouldn't be a karate champion, you wouldn't run into cases every other day, I would have parents who were living together and you wouldn't have been on a hospital bed when we got together."

He grinned. "You're right. Normal isn't that great now that I think about it. I mean, no cases? Never."

She hit him lightly on the arm.

He winced.

Well, she though it was lightly. Maybe she should work on that…

"Fine. I love how we got together when I was on a hospital bed recovering from a bullet wound."

She hit him again.

"No? Let me try again. I love you."

She grinned and gave him a kiss.

"See, even the most stubborn of dogs can be trained."

"Are you comparing me to a dog?" Shinichi asked.

"Never."

The door banged shut with a sudden gust of wind then and Ran jumped.

Shinichi winced again.

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well, I'm going to try to update every one to two days, but some of them have blossomed into few stories, like 'U'. I'll post whatever I have done when I get to those letter and tell you guys what the few story is going to be posted as later. Also, I'm notorious for missing my deadlines. _**

**_Also, some of these stories will have individual warnings, like 'U' has character death, but most of the other chapters don't. I say most because half of them are unwritten as of now.  
><em>**

**_The KaiShin chapters won't be happening until 'G', unless I rewrite some of the ones before. I wrote the first few when I was more into ShinRan. After 'G', it'll be a mix of the two couples, with more KaiShin to balance out the amount of ShinRan in the beginning._**

_**Ja ne!**_  
><em><strong>~J. DCF<strong>_


	3. ShinRan: Catastrophe

The day he had tried to tell her everything, the world decided it hated him.

He had wanted to do it the first day after he got back.

Everyone else had had other plans.

Heiji had decided to come for a visit and was smiling widely when he saw Shin'ichi walking up the road to the detective agency. He had then decided to alert Ran to Shin'ichi's presence. Before he was halfway up the block, Shin'ichi had heard Heiji's voice yelling, "Nee-chan! Kudo is coming!"

That hadn't ruined his plans though. Shin'ichi just smiled wryly. "The whole neighborhood doesn't have to hear Hattori! You never change! You would think after what we did over the last month, especially the last week…" Here Shin'ichi shook his head. "…But no! Just the same as before!"

"No one said I had to change just 'cause of that little thing!"

"Little thing? I personally thought it was a pretty major thing! Changed my entire life in one day!"

By now, Shin'ichi was close enough to stop shouting and so, he did.

Hattori on the other hand hadn't noticed his friend already going up the steps.

"We all know it would have happened eventually!"

"No. We weren't quite sure until it happened. Even with all the planning, we were still uncertain. Shiho-san especially." Shin'ichi chuckled. At that point, everything had been going pretty well.

Then, Ran decided to walk in, in time to hear his last sentence but not the rest of it.

"Shiho-san? Who is she?"

'_Well, this isn't good. I can't exactly explain who Shiho-san is without the rest of the story. Here it goes I guess.'_

"Hey, Hattori. Can you help a bit here?"

Heiji looked at him for a second. "You going to tell her everything?"

"I've been wanting to her for a long time. It is better to just get it over with."

Ran, of course, was taking everything the wrong way. She was close to tears as she asked, "Are you going to say you love her?" Mentally she added, _'And not me?'_

Heiji, lacking the tact of a normal person, said, "Just let Kudo explain Nee-chan."

That set the tears free. "It's true," Ran choked out and then she fled.

The boys just stood there for a second. Finally, Kazuha decided to make her presence known. "That could've been handled better."

Shin'ichi looked at her. "You believe me?"

"She only heard the last bit. I heard it all. You know, for being such great detectives, both of you are kind of idiots. When it comes to girls and otherwise. Really. I have been on the couch the entire time and no one thinks to have me say anything! Anyways, whatever you planned with that Shiho-san person, I can tell it isn't romantic."

"Thanks, Kazuha-san."

"Since when are you on first name basis with me?"

Shin'ichi smiled mysteriously. "A while longer than you _think _you have known me." He then took his leave and sprinted after Ran, leaving a laughing detective and an extremely confused girl behind.

"What does that mean?" Kazuha asked confused.

Heiji just kept laughing.

"Heiji," she said menacingly. "Tell me now."

Heiji stopped laughing. "I don't think you'd believe me. You should ask Nee-chan once all of this is over. She'll know then."

That just confused her more.

Shin'ichi sprinted after Ran. _'Even if she does Karate, I am still faster. I do soccer which is a running sport,' _he thought as he managed to grab her wrist and wheel her around.

Her face had tear tracks. Shin'ichi felt as though he had been punched in the gut.

"Alright. There has been a misunderstanding here because I don't like Shiho-san as more than a friend. In fact, she kind of scares me."

Ran stared at him in confusion so he continued. At least she wasn't running away anymore. "I will never like Shiho-san nearly as much as I like you."

"B-Bu-" Ran stammered.

Shin'ichi cut her off. "Ran, I have something very important to tell you. Two important things actually. It would really help if you came back with me to your house but I can do it here too."

"I-I… I'll come back."

Shin'ichi sighed in relief.

"Hattori! Get your butt over here and stop hiding in the kitchen with Kazuha-san!"

"I wasn't hiding…" Heiji grumbled. They both came out of the kitchen.

Immediately, Kazuha jumped at her chance. "Do you know why Kudo-kun is on a first name basis with me Ran-san? Heiji said you would when you got back so…" She cut off when she saw Ran's confused look.

Shin'ichi sighed. "Hattori. You are going to help me tell the story and then I am going to kill you."

Heiji blanched. "I didn't know you hadn't told her yet. Besides, I was in the kitchen to be out of the way for… Other activities."

Shin'ichi blushed furiously. "You think we would walk in just like that and… Hattori!"

Heiji just put his hands up. "It wouldn't be that far-fetched."

Shin'ichi just blushed harder.

"Does anyone feel like filling us in?" Kazuha asked slightly annoyed. Heiji had only met Kudo a few times and here they were, acting like the best of friends.

"Yeah, I'm lost," Ran put in.

Shin'ichi and Heiji, who were in a glaring contest, looked at the girls and then back at each other and then started grinning like fools.

"I guess it doesn't really make sense without the information."

"It really doesn't," Heiji agreed.

"Want to get started?" Shin'ichi asked, all traces of mirth gone from his face.

Heiji sighed. "No time like the present I guess."

Shin'ichi began. "Remember the day I disappeared. At Tropical Land?"

"How could I forget? You ran off and basically said, 'I'll see you later!'" Ran replied.

"Yeah… Well, I had seen one of those men in black from the rollercoaster and he ran into that alleyway… So, I… I followed him. There was another man, a business man, there and I found out that man's company had been smuggling guns. He paid the man in black and ran off with a tape. Remember how there were two men in black?"

"Yes…"

"Well, the other one had crept up behind me while I was watching this. He bludgeoned me. They spoke about how to get rid of me. They couldn't shoot me because that would leave evidence. They started talking about a poison recently produced by their organization and how I would be the first human test subject. Then, they fed me the poison which I later found out was called APTX 4869."

"How did you find that out?" Ran asked.

"You'll find out… Maybe. Kudo? Can you tell them that bit?" Hattori said.

"It isn't my secret to give away."

"Oh."

"Anyways, instead of killing me, the poison shrunk me until I was seven years old. I went to my house and was too short to open the gate by myself." At this Hattori snickered. Shin'ichi glared at him and he shut up. "At that moment, the professor decided to blow a hole in the wall. I convinced him it was me and he took me inside my house. We decided no one could know who I was when you came bursting in, Ran." Ran had the decency to flush. "I hid behind the desk and put on my father's glasses. They made me dizzy though and I hit my head on the desk. After removing the lenses, you found me. You backed me up against the bookcase and asked me my name." Shin'ichi smiled a little. "I was panicking. I saw the mystery books though. And that is how Edogawa Conan was born. Edogawa from Edogawa Rampo and Conan from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."

"You were Conan-kun? This entire time?" Ran asked shocked. "I was right?"

"So that's why you were on a first name basis with me…" Kazuha said.

"Anyways, through a series of events, which I can't really go into detail on without betraying confidences, I got involved with the FBI who has been trying to bring down the Syndicate that poisoned me. I met the creator of the poison and they agreed to help me find a cure. That person is Shiho-san. She betrayed them and then fled, barely, with her life. Anyways, we got a lead on them. We could get an antidote for my condition if we could bring them down. I was ecstatic. Hattori here, who has known since the second time I met him-"

Ran interrupted here. "You trusted him but not me?"

"I didn't trust him at all actually."

"Yeah, I figured it out!… Wait a minute! Hey! Kudo! That hurts!"

"You're the one who agreed. Anyways, I called him and told him what we knew. Our prospects didn't look so good but we had to try as, sadly, they had never looked better. Kazuha-san, remember when Hattori went missing for a few weeks?"

"Of course I remember! The _ahou _didn't tell me where he went and then he went missing!"

"Yeah… Argue later please," Shin'ichi added seeing Heiji about to open his mouth to retort. "That is when I called. Shortly before that, 'Conan' was picked up by his parents. So, we went after them. The planning took the better part of three days. Thanks Kami-sama we had Shuuichi or else, I swear, someone would've gotten hurt. We were all sleep-deprived and sick of being in the same room for three days. It would've been longer if he hadn't been there though. Once we came up with a plan, we rested for a day, because, in our state, we were more likely to shoot whoever we saw first, friendly or not. After that, we executed the plan. Sorry I can't go into too much detail. It is still classified. Anyways, both Hattori and I were injured during the brawl that followed as well as many agents. A lot of people died. We were close to becoming some of those people." The boys shared a glance. "We were hospitalized. It terrified the paramedics when I shrank in the ambulance but they were sworn to secrecy." Shin'ichi chuckled.

"Wait, you shrunk?"

"I was using a temporary antidote during the whole confrontation. I couldn't exactly fight the most evil, vindictive, blood-thirsty people in the world when I was in Conan-kun's body. Anyways, we were operated on and in critical care for a few days. When we woke up, the nurses started to hate Hattori."

"They didn't hate me!" Heiji protested. "They just didn't like me!" he conceded after a look from Shin'ichi.

"They hated you. You got up and took your equipment with you the second you awoke. Then you decided to not use the wheelchair and walk around the hospital with a severely injured leg and chest. You are lucky they didn't get fed up with your antics and throw you out!"

"I wasn't… Okay, I was."

"So, it took us a few days to regain consciousness. It took us around two weeks to get out of the hospital. That was when Hattori went back to Osaka. Another week after that and A-Shiho-san told me," he looked at their faces quickly to see if anyone had noticed his slip-up on Shiho's name. He was used to calling her Ai after all. Seeing that no one had he continued making it seem like a natural pause, "she had analyzed the components of the APTX 4869 and had found a cure. It carried with it the usual possible side effects but I took it as soon as she would let me, which was two days ago. I called Hattori and told him what had happened. He said he would come up today because Shiho-san wanted to monitor my condition before I went out to make sure I was fine. And here I am."

"I just have one thing to add. He went through all this for a reason. Otherwise, I am pretty sure he would have been fine with being Conan," Heiji said, a grin on his face.

"I'll say it in a bit Hattori. You are really impatient. Why don't you do what you have been telling me to do for ages?"

"I don't think you'd like that," Heiji said, grinning wider. It was true. Kudo wouldn't want him coming on to Nee-chan after all.

"You know what I mean Hattori!" Shin'ichi bristled at the implication.

"Wait. Shin'ichi. You said 'The usual possible side effects'. What does that mean?" Ran asked.

"Well… Every time you saw me, I was using a temporary cure, except for when Hattori first came and got me drunk." Heiji looked like he was about to protest but Shin'ichi ignored him. "The usual possible side effects are… were… well, there is really only one I had to really worry about. Death. The others were things like it not working and my body becoming immune to the cure and such."

Ran looked shocked.

Heiji spoke up. "You could have phrased that better you know."

"I just want to tell her the truth. She asked me a question and I answered."

"Well, if you are going to answer every question she has then she should ask how you fe-"

"Shut up Hattori!" Shin'ichi growled. "I'll get to that in a second. Meanwhile, you should be talking to Kazuha-san about that." Shin'ichi smirked.

"Now you shut up Kudo."

"Make me."

"You want to try me? You want to try a kendo champion?"

"You want to try a soccer champion and see who has a higher pain tolerance? We both know I would win."

"Shin'ichi? Why would you have a higher pain tolerance?" Ran asked.

Silence for a second. "Well… The transformation hurts. Pretty bad actually. Just think about it. You are either shrink everything about you in seconds or going through years of growing in seconds. Either way is pretty painful."

"Why did you do it then?"

"… I did it because… Because… Well… Hattori, stop smirking and get out! You don't need to be here for this!"

Hattori backed up with his hands up. He grabbed Kazuha's hand, making her blush, and walked through the door, closing it on his way. "You better be telling her the same thing Hattori!" Shin'ichi called before the door had shut completely.

"Shut up Kudo!" And then the door was closed and Ran and Shin'ichi were alone.

"Why did they have to leave?"

"This is private. They don't need to hear it."

'_Is he actually going to tell me….? Ran. Don't get your hopes up. But what else is private that he wouldn't want them to hear?'_

Shin'ichi cleared his throat. He was nervous. _'Just do it.'_ "Ran. I did all of that because… I wanted to get back to you. I just couldn't leave you." He sat down next to her.

"Why?" Her voice was a whisper. _'Don't get your hopes up Ran!' _

"_Because…" He swallowed. "I love you." His voice was also a whisper. He was so nervous, he doubted he could speak properly anyways._

_Ran smiled. She had been right. "I love you too." _

_Shin'ichi smiled._

_What happened next surprised both of them though._

_Heiji burst into the room, paused for a second looking at them and then pushed Shin'ichi at Ran._

_Neither had turned away from the other because it had happened too fast._

_That was how the day that had started as a catastrophe turned into the day Shin'ichi and Ran got together._

_That was why a few seconds later Heiji was being chased down the street by Shin'ichi leaving a dazed Ran on the couch._

_That was also how Shin'ichi and Ran's first kiss turned into an accident._


	4. ShinRan: Detective

She bit her lip.

He was sure she didn't notice, but he did. What kind of detective would he be if he didn't notice such things?

So, of course he knew she bit things when she was nervous or working hard. Her pencil, her lip, her nails. She just bit things.

"What's wrong?"

She glanced up at him. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue. Her eyes were breathtaking, especially when she looked at him.

And of course he noticed. He is a detective.

"Nani?" Her voice came out on the soft side with a questioning tone. He could listen to her talk all day and not get tired of her voice.

In fact, the day they had gotten together, he had. She had taken him even after he revealed the secret he had been hiding for so long. For that, he would always be grateful. The years of hiding had finally come to an end and he had gotten the girl he was in love with from the beginning.

So, the least he could do was help her.

"You're nervous."

To his statement, he got a surprised look. Her eyes had widened slightly and her mouth opened a little. It just made her look more beautiful. He always noticed. "How…"

She just trailed off. She had remembered who she was talking to.

Not much got by her boyfriend. He was a detective.

Not much got by Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Meant to update yesterday, but since I didn't, two chapters today. I won't be updating on Monday. I have to go to the doctor's and I'm going to get my haircut so I'll be a tad bit too busy. Also, I'm quickly running out of buffer, but that just makes me want to write, so we'll see what happens when I do, I guess.**_

_**I am not happy with this chapter. I'll probably replace it once I am done with all of this. Maybe even during if I get the urge to write it.  
><strong>_

_**Oh, I've decided to update every two days, just so we're clear.  
><strong>_

_**Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**_

_**Ja ne!**_  
><em><strong>~J. DCF<strong>_


	5. ShinRan: Eliminate

_**This is slightly AU. Only a little, but it's there if you pay attention.**_

* * *

><p>Eliminate.<p>

That was it.

The boy was to be eliminated.

Why did she care though?

She was Sherry. The cold, unfeeling Sherry who would do anything for her sister. Then again, her sister was already gone. Sherry was a scientist, not an assassin.

Why was she here then? Scientists don't kill. Well, not usually. She shouldn't be here. They had killed her sister. Why should she listen to them?

Besides, her target was a child. How much trouble could he cause? Sure, there was that gleam of intelligence and maturity that most children didn't have… And the pointed questions during the case she was witnessing… And the man who was obviously just knocked out… Who then solved the case _while _knocked out…

Okay, maybe he was a special child, but he was a child all the same.

And when she saw that child look at the girl, so much older than him, with a loving glance, an emotion many children could not grasp, Sherry had decided not to do it. This boy had something to live for. This girl.

Even if they could never be together, or if she never even knew about his feelings, he would live for her.

Later, when Sherry found out about Kudo Shinichi and his disappearing act just a few weeks before (Curse scientists for being the last to be told any gossip!), she thought of the little boy. The similarities were just too great. The intelligence, the maturity, even the glance all told her that boy was Kudo Shinichi.

It all told her that the poison had worked.

And that terrified her.

The sweet, small not-child would never live if anything was found out. She decided to never tell. He didn't deserve that.

Gin would laugh if he knew that Sherry's shell of ice had been cracked. By a detective no less. A detective in love with another girl. His laughter would be mocking too.

A while later, she had finally confirmed the death of her sister. She refused to work anymore and now had an excuse. The old her would've stopped working if her sister died. That wasn't the only reason though. She feared that if she continued to work, the boy would be discovered.

She soon fled, small and terrified of being caught but alive and fleeing.

She met the boy again. Edogawa Conan. Interesting.

She knew the boy was oblivious. That suited her. He would never even guess at her feelings which were too muddled for her to work out. All she knew was that she might possibly love this boy. That did not suit her. What had happened to unfeeling Sherry?

'_Her ice shell was cracked, leaving Shiho out roaming the world,' _her mind whispered to her.

She realized that the boy and the girl loved each other. Unlike the two involved, she wasn't oblivious.

And when she finally found a cure, weeks after the Syndicate had been taken down, she pretended it didn't hurt that his first thought was to see her. Sherry was quite good at pretending. Shiho had apparently inherited this.

And when they had their first date, she got more practice.

And when they started going steady.

And when they got married.

And when they had kids.

She just smiled and congratulated them, ignoring the pain in her heart.

It didn't matter. She was Shiho the unfeeling. Her little stint just reminded her that to love was to be hurt. And that was why it would never matter that she was in pain. It was a lesson.

And when she outlived him, she stopped visiting for two reasons.

One, she didn't want to hear the sobs that said the wife would soon follow her husband.

Two, although she tried to deny it, he wasn't there. It wasn't the same without him.

And so, she no longer cared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, I'll post again after tomorrow. Oh my, I really have to write the rest of 'G'. I keep on changing it right now, but I don't have the time for that anymore! -*Sighs*- I hope I complete it in time...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this and, to everyone who reviewed or set this on story alert, I'm really grateful to you guys. Thank you.  
><strong>_

_**Ja ne!**_  
><em><strong>~J. DCF<strong>_


	6. ShinRan: Fight

They were in a fight.

They were also six years old.

Do you remember when you were six and fought with your best friend over the silliest things?

Well, that was how it was like right then.

The silence between the two-who were looking pointedly in opposite directions and fuming-was almost comical.

Shinichi glanced over for a moment before turning back. "Give it back."

"No."

The silence continued.

Usually, Shinichi and Ran were quiet, maybe they would talk to each other. Perhaps Shinichi would be reading while Ran just sat there by his side. Maybe Ran would try to teach Shinichi a little karate. Maybe they would be playing a sport. You could see they would be inseparable when they grew up. It was never just Ran or Shinichi. They were always together.

Which made the sight of them fighting funnier.

"Now. Give it back."

"Make me." She stuck her tongue out at him for extra effect when making this statement.

The challenge was extended. It wouldn't be right to refuse it.

One tickle fight later, Shinichi sat there with Ran reading over his shoulder. Sherlock Holmes, of course.

"You know, you didn't have to steal it."

"You pay more attention to it than to me."

"You could have just asked."

"Really?" She seemed very surprised, as if the thought of that working never even occurred to her.

"Of course. I wouldn't say no to you."

When he said that, any bystander could tell that they would fall in love when they grew up.

Right then though, they still thought everyone else had cooties.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: My sincerest apologies for the wait! ... Saying that makes me sound insincere, doesn't it? I really am though! I've been startlingly busy lately and 'G' is giving me quite a bit of trouble. It's KaisShin and it'll be the first yaoi thing I post, so I'm really nervous about it.**_

_**Warning you guys in advance again, but there will be no update on the 14th. The reason I went to the doctor was for a referral (I'm too stubborn to get sick [or perhaps it's admitting I'm sick that's the problem]) and so I'll be see a psych on that day. **_

_**I'll hopefully update two days from now. Otherwise, someone PM me about it and I'll feel guilty enough to write (if I'm not done with it) and update as fast as I can.  
><strong>_

___**Well, thank you for your patience and I adore all of you who review or even put this on story alert. It reminds me that someone is reading it. Thank you again.**_

___**Ja ne!  
>~J. DCF<strong>_


	7. KaiShin: Gaze

Hakuba Saguru was, for once, not solely focused on catching Kid during the heist. Something had been bothering him for a while now, and he had decided he had to do something to confirm it or not. He was certain it would drive him insane if he kept on noticing the little signs that he was.

That was why he was currently following Kudo Shinichi. It looked almost precisely like he was chasing Kid, but someone observant (probably Hattori, if he were there, even if he a hot-blooded idiot a lot of the time) would notice that he was careful to make sure he as always a step or more behind Kudo. Saguru was pretty sure Kudo had noticed, but nothing had been said on the topic.

It had been an interesting heist so far. Between the confetti and balloons, it seemed to resemble a party more than usual (Kid's heists always did resemble a party in some fashion, even if Kid was usually the only one enjoying it). Some of the police had been knocked out, but, for some reason, neither detective had been targeted yet.

This was putting Saguru on edge. Was the thief saving something particularly embarrassing for them?

"Kudo-kun, why do you think nothing has happened to us yet?"

"Well, we've been avoiding the trip wires and that motion sensor Kid set up a few corridors back plus the sleeping gas capsule that was on the ceiling, so I think we've just been avoiding most everything." Kudo did not sound very sure of this at all and it did nothing to ease Saguru's nerves. "When in the world he got the time to set all this up is what bothers me..." Saguru wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but was Kudo blushing? It could be all the running they had been doing, but Saguru would swear that Kudo had not been red at all a few moments ago.

"Anyways," Kudo continued, "he's probably had enough time to get up to the roof by now, because of the stairwell on the second floor." That stairwell had been covered in policemen, flowers, custard and fruits. The policemen had all been under the effects of Kid's knock-out gas and the two teenage detectives had decided to take the elevator to the next floor instead. They had exited then because snow had begun appearing in the elevator (How had that bastard gotten snow in an elevator in autumn?) and neither had the desire to be covered in it.

Kudo turned and Saguru realized that they were almost to the roof stairwell. When they did arrive at it, both stopped and looked around before Kudo took an extremely hesitant step onto the first stair. When nothing happened, they continued to climb at a pace slightly slower than a jog. When a sleeping capsule did fall, Kudo kicked it down the stairs. Saguru was vaguely surprised that he couldn't see it any longer after a few seconds.

When the door burst open, Saguru was not surprised in the slightest that Kid didn't even move. That blasted cape fluttered about gracefully, even though the wind up here really should be moving it more than that. Kid's customary smirk was in place as he watched them exit the doorway. He waited a moment before speaking.

"Meitantei-kun, did you enjoy the show today?" That was one of the things that didn't add up. Kudo's nickname changed. It used to be 'Tantei-san', but then it changed to '-kun'. There appeared to be no reason for the change. The name had changed on the second heist Kudo had been back for and it had stuck after that.

"Of course, Kid-san." There was something else. Kudo went out of his way to be polite to a thief. By the time most people had Kudo's amount of experience on Kid heists, they simply called the thief Kid, social niceties be damned.

"Meitantei-san, have you had fun this evening?" There had to be something going on. There was an unbelievable amount of tension in the atmosphere and both of them were looking at him as if they actually expected him to answer politely, so his instincts kicked in.

"It was more enjoyable than some I've been in attendance for."

"Excellent," Kid said, before silence fell and Saguru wondered why they weren't doing anything to catch the thief.

There! That was something else that didn't match up! _Rivals_ did not bloody _gaze_ at each other like that! It didn't work like that. Kudo nodded at Kid and the smirk softened into a smile and _what was going on?_

"It took a lot of effort, Meitantei-kun, but I think it was a good gift." Kudo simply looked as confused as Saguru felt. "Happy birthday." What? It was Kudo's birthday? Why was Kid going through all of this because it was Kudo's birthday?

Kudo looked startled (and was he actually blushing this time? Saguru could not see him clearly in the moonlight). "I forgot. Thank you. I'll assume I'll be getting a cake later then?" How in the world did Kudo sound so calm about this? Saguru would only be able to be calm about it if… He had expected it?

Kid winked at the both of them (and Kudo was definitely blushing now) and then simply left off the building. It was a mark of how used to it they were that neither of them rushed to the edge anymore. They simply waited until the white of Kid's cape turned glider was visible before speaking.

"Kudo-kun, care to explain what just happened?" Saguru would have been surprised his voice had come out so calmly, but he felt as if he had been surprised too many times today to be surprised by something like that.

Kudo turned and smiled at him. "Not really, no."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This did not turn out how I expected it to. I was planning a kiss. As you can see, this did not have a kiss. This is my first yaoi story (although I feel it is more hints than anything...) that I've posted though, so reviews would be amazing on this chapter. I'm rather nervous about this one...**_

_**I wrote this in about 20 minutes though. I was bemoaning the fact that I was having so much trouble with it to someone and then I had an idea and it was done. I really like it actually.**_

_**I'll probably write another from Hakuba's point of view, but it was kind of hard. I kept of writing Hakuba instead of Saguru and Shinichi instead of Kudo. -*Sighs*- Maybe something from Nakamori's point of view instead, although I'd probably have the same issues there.**_

_**I'm one day late because I forgot to post yesterday. I'm kind of an airhead sometimes.  
><strong>_

_**Thank you all, simply for reading this and my author's note.  
><strong>_

_**Ja ne!**_  
><em><strong>~J. DCF<strong>_


	8. KaiShin: Hate

People like drawing lines. There are lines between genius and insanity, love and hate, death and life. Some people tend to forget where the lines are though. Some people regard the lines as barriers. Of course, it doesn't matter what one thinks of the lines simply because some are meant to be crossed.

Kaitou Kid was one of those who crossed lines as he pleased. He did not do it consciously, but he delighted in it. He was not aware when he crossed another though, and that was almost his undoing. Then again, he never complained about the results.

Detectives also make habits of crossing lines. Of course, no one would dare imply that Kudo Shinichi and his compatriots were so brilliant that it was almost impossible to not cross certain lines (such as the one between genius and insanity…). No, that type of statement was best left to someone with less of a self-preservation instinct. Besides, did it really matter if someone informed them? They would do it either way.

Now, combining people who enjoy defying the rules of society is a recipe for an explosion. However, most people would not expect the specific type of explosion that happened. It did happen though and whether it was expected or not was not the issue.

The issue currently was the fact that two gentlemen of the above group were taking refuge on the roof. In itself, this was already unusual. Taking into consideration their half-dressed state and proximity, most would eloquently put the probability of such an event happening as "no way in hell".

Once again, probability was not the issue here. The two boys were very aware of that when they heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Get off me!" Kaito whispered, not daring to say it any louder.

Shinichi listened and, after looking around, quickly making his way to behind one of the generators, making as little noise as possible. Kaito followed him and they attempted to make their appearance more acceptable.

"Idiot, you're buttoning your shirt wrong!" Kaito told Shinichi moments before the door to the roof opened and they both froze.

"Hello?" a girl called out. Both boys simply looked at each other. Kaito shrugged and, looking at his partner's shirt, began buttoning it himself as Shinichi obviously was unable to put on his clothes when panicking.

Shinichi leaned closer and whispered in Kaito's ear. "It sounds like it's Ran."

Kaito finished buttoning the shirt, mentally thankful that they hadn't been in the middle of anything more than making out. "How did she know where to find you?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at him. "I've been on the roof pretty often since _this_," he made a vague gesture at Kaito's still mildly disheveled state, "started."

"Shinichi?" Ran called and an idea began to take shape in Kaito's mind.

Kaito grinned wickedly and began standing, even as Shinichi glared at him and what the hell did he think he was doing, Ran would see them!

He bent over and lightly kissed Shinichi. "That's the point." Shinichi's eyes widened slightly, betraying his surprise. "I think it's about time I officially met your friends. You'll meet my mother next week and Aoko and Hakuba a few day later."

Shinichi said nothing, just looked at him in a vaguely unnerving way. His gaze was calculating, hopeful and slightly confused, as if he was uncertain of whether to take the words at face value.

"Besides, I want to be more involved with your life," Kaito continued. Did Shinichi even know how unsettling that stare was? "I want more than this, Shinichi. More than meetings on a rooftop that no one knows about." Kaito fought the urge to squirm. Shinichi could not be aware how creepy that stare was.

Then a smile made it's way onto Shinichi's face and Kaito could have slumped in relief if he wasn't extremely aware that he was about to meet Mouri Ran (or officially meet Mouri Ran). "Good. I was thinking we should do that soon anyway."

Kaito's grin grew and he practically glowed with the knowledge that Shinichi was officially _his _(even if it hadn't been said in so many words) and it no longer was just meetings that made his heart ache even as he yearned for more. He practically tackled Shinichi with his hug and Shinichi's smiled warmly down at the magician.

Neither would be quite sure how it happened later, but when Ran decided to investigate a noise she had heard, she found two young men quite happily making out on the ground. This scene promptly turned into one blushing man introducing the other as, "Kuroba Kaito, my boyfriend."

After almost obligatory threats of exactly what would happen if the magician hurt Shinichi, she was quite acceptant of the relationship. This did explain where the detective had been disappearing to for the last few weeks though.

Mentally squealing in delight, she took her leave, deciding that she would go to the movies with Shinichi another time. Another time when she would pump him for information on Kuroba Kaito and exactly why he had never been mentioned before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry if you received two notices for this chapter! I messed up when I first posted it.**_

_**Anyway, kiss in this chapter!**_ _**This was originally meant to be a purely fluffy chapter, but then the characters decided they weren't in a proper relationship. -*Sighs*- I am not good at writing fluff. That's actually part of the reason this whole thing got started.  
><strong>_

_**On another note, I've begun my work on 'M' and I adore it. Also, even though it is still pretty far off, I think 'U' will be posted when it is unfinished. The entire story for that one will be rather long and I don't think anyone will appreciate me waiting until I've completed it. It's already seven pages in size ten font and I'm barely starting!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find! If you do find a mistake, feel free to point it out to me!  
><strong>_

_**Thank you for reading and I'd adore it if you left a review. Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites or puts this on alert.  
><strong>_

_**Ja ne!  
>~J. DCF<strong>_

__Posted: February 8, 2012. 2:56 PM


End file.
